Display devices can be used to provide content, such as videos or a simulated environment (e.g., a virtual or an augmented reality environment). Many modern user interface devices can be used to provide haptic feedback to the user as the content is provided to the user or as the user interacts with the content.
Many user interface devices or feedback systems, however, may lack the capability of providing haptic feedback that corresponds to content that is relevant to the user.